


Strange Days

by kickassanakin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Demon AU, Humor, Law is way too melodramatic for his own good, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: “You’re not like any kind of demon I’ve heard of.” Law said. “I was expecting a lot more of a ‘fiery hellbeast’ look.”“Nah, those’re my brothers.”





	Strange Days

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of Lawlu week: Light/Dark! I don't know how this popped into my head, it just kinda... happened.

Trafalgar Law had summoned a demon.

It wasn’t just a spur-of-the-moment whim. He’d planned this for some time now, and had been gathering the necessary ingredients for years. He needed power to do what he wanted, and he needed a power that was beyond human.

So that fateful Saturday night, he was holed up in his shitty single bedroom apartment, sitting in front of a circle painted on the crappy wood floor.

Inside of that circle was a demon.

… Probably.

“Hey!” It said, with a smile that seemed a little too wide for such a human face. “Nice to meetcha. Name’s Monkey D. Luffy, the future demon king!” It stuck out a hand to shake. Law ignored that.

“I summoned you here for a reason,” he began, but the demon was past that.

“This is a pretty nice place you got here!” It said, completely honest. “D’you have any food?”

The demon took a step out of the circle—

Well, he tried to.

“Hey, what’s this?” It looked down at the floor. It looked back up at Law with a little frown. “Did you really have to box me in? C’mon!”

Law cleared his throat. “I’ll let you out once we talk.”

The demon pouted. Law didn’t know how to feel about that. “Fine. You better have some good food in here.” It plopped down on the floor and crossed its arms over its chest.

“You’re not like any kind of demon I’ve heard of.” Law said. “I was expecting a lot more of a ‘fiery hellbeast’ look.”

“Nah, those’re my brothers.”

Huh. Good to know.

“So, you summoned me here for a reason? What, do you want to make a deal or something?” The demon tilted its head quizzically. “Must be a big deal.”

Law nodded. “I need your power.”

“Cool! What do you need it for?”

The human took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to say. He’d never said it out loud to another person before.

“I’m going to kill Donquixote Doflamingo.”

The demon nodded thoughtfully. Then, “Who’s that?”

Maybe Law should have known a bit better than that. But it was three in the morning, he’d just summoned what appeared to be the world’s most useless demon into his living room, and maybe he’d sipped a _bit_ too much of the fancy wine he had used for the summoning spell.

“He’s a crime lord. He’s been controlling this town for years. It’s time he got what’s coming to him.” Law clenched his fist but said nothing else. He didn’t need to tell some demon about the rest. He just needed this thing for its power, not its companionship. He was willing to give up whatever it cost to rid the world of that monster.

“All right, so he’s like a bad guy? I’ll do it!” The demon grinned that too-wide grin again.

“Great,” Law said drily. “Now, your price?”

The demon jolted upright. “Oh, right! The payment. Thanks for reminding me!” It scratched at the back of its head. “Ace and Sabo woulda killed me if I forgot that again.”

… Could this weird kid really be a demon?

“Name what you want.” Law said, still trying to keep the semblance of having the upper hand. When the demon asked for his soul, he wouldn’t flinch. He prepared himself for his fate and made peace with it as best he could. Sometimes losing yourself for the greater good was the right thing to do.

“Umm. What do you have in your fridge?”

_What?_

“I don’t know. Some cheese, maybe some sandwich meat.” No bread though.

“… Let’s just say you owe me a full meal.” The demon shrugged. “Deal?”

“Uh. Yes.” Law was dumbfounded. He had spent all these years preparing to give his life for the sake of getting rid of Doflamingo, but all it would cost was… _dinner_?

His head was spinning.

The demon reached its hand out again to shake. This time, Law took the proffered hand.

It felt… weird. Nothing like human skin at all. Kind of rubbery, like a chew toy. The medical student in him was fascinated, but every other part was disgusted.

It’s a good thing the medical student part makes up most of who he is.

“Great! Deal sealed. Now, are you going to let me out of here so I can go raid your fridge, or what?”

Law would soon _wish_ that Luffy had asked him for his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I'll continue this or not -- I really liked the idea of just a quick little fic of this concept, but if I get positive feedback I might try and write more when I've got the time!
> 
> EDIT: hey everybody! there IS a sequel!!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954138/chapters/42402836


End file.
